Where Ever You Are , Friends Are With You
by StripesAreTheBest
Summary: Sam thought she would have the best Summer Vacation ever with Carly . But it turns out , she has to spend those three months in L.A . But is is just a coincidence that she has to stay at the Palmwoods hotel ? She'll have four new friends there and the Summer will not be as she thought it would . ( Oh God I really stink at summeries , so read the story to find out ! )
1. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

Heyooo everyone ! This is my second fanfic , and I wanted to make it iCarly and Btr .  
My Fist fanfic is : **Who To Choose ? 1D & BTR Fanfic .**

And I want you to know , This will only have a bit of iCarly ... I mean it'll mainly be about Sam . ( I love Sam ! XD )  
Let the first chapter begin and I hope you like it ! ( A bit of Seddie in this first chapter **Only **)

* Sam's Pov *

I was sitting around feeling very bored and thought I would go around to Carly's or something since Our summer vacation's had just started . I was about to leave when my mom called . I picked up the phone . " Samantha Pucket , I have made plans for you this Summer And I expect you to Follow them ! " She said , making me feel surprised . _What kind of plans would SHE make for Me ? _" What kind of plans ? " I asked feeling annoyed . " I won;t be here the whole Summer so I've arranged for you to live at a hotel for the whole summer . " WHAT ?! I WON'T SEE CARLY AND THE OTHER'S FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER ?! " I shouted , surprised . " Yes , And you can't change that ! You'll leave tomorrow ! " She said and hung up . All I could think of doing was going over to Carly's . " CARLY CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED ?! . I shouted . " Other than you screaming my ear's out , no . What happened ? " Carly asked me . " I ain't gonna be here for the whole summer ! " I shouted . " WHAT ?! " She asked me . " Hmph ... Yep ... " I replied . " Hey Carly , Sam . " Freddie said as he came in the room . "" Freddie ! SAM here , said that she won't be here for the rest of the summer ! " Carly explained to Sam . " A SAM FREE SUMMER ?! " Freddie shouted . " On the bright side , I won't see Freddie for the whole summer so ... that's a good thing ! " I replied . " Wait ... You aren't kidding ? " Freddie asked Carly . " No ! I am not Kidding Freddie ! " Freddie looked over at me all sad . " What's wrong Freddork ? " . " I didn' know you were actually telling the truth Sam ... " He replied . " I think I need to go pack or something ... See you tomorrow ! " I said going out and entering my apartment , starting to pack my things .

- In The Morning -

I Woke up checking my watch and the time was 7:30 . _OH GOD MY FLIGHT IS AT 8 ! I NEED TO GET READY AND GO ! _My flight was going to Los Angeles , and even if I wanted to stay , I had to go . I quickly got ready and went over to Carly's cause they we're gonna drop me off ht airport ." Hey Carls ! We need to go ! " I shouted to Carly and Spencer . " Hey Sam , Freddie is even coming ! " Carly replied . " Why ?! " I asked ." He wants to! Now lets go ! You'll miss your flight ! " I coulden't argue and Freddork had to come with us . We sat in the car and Carly sat in front with Spencer ( Who was driving ) And me and Freddie sat in the back . We almost reached the Airport when suddenly Freddie grabbed my hand . I looked at him " Whats wrong Freddork ? " He pulled his hand away and said " N-Nothing " We got to the airport and there was only 5 minutes left . " I'll Miss you Sam ! " Carly said , squishing me in a Hug . " We'll Miss you Sam ! Though I'm happy my fridge will be full for once ... " Spencer said laughing and I gave him a hug too . Then when Freddie was left , He just have me a big hug and whispered to me " My Summer will be pretty boring without you ... " To which I blushed and replied " Yeah ... I won't have anyone to Bother ... " I said laughing . " 1 Minute left till the flight for LA leaves , Please Board the plane ! " The speaker announced . " I need to go , SEE YOU AFTER THE VACATIONS YOU GUYS ! " I shouted before running towards my plane which was about to leave . Thankfully , I got in . I sat down with no one next to me ( Thank God ) . And after I got something to eat , I just fell asleep for a bit .

* * *

When I woke up The flight had landed . " All passengers please exit the plane with all your belongings . " I got up and got all my suitcases . I left the plane and got a taxi to go to the hotel I think It was Called ... Palmwoods Hotel ? I told the taxi driver to get me there . I would try not to hold grudges against anyone cause I wanted to make friends , I don't wanna be bored for the rest of the Summer Do I ?

* * *

* Carlos' Pov *

I was just running away from james because I kinda threw ketchup all over his hair . " You are going to PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME ! " James yelled , still running after me . Apparently I didn't see a blonde Girl walking in front of me and I bumped into her sending her falling into the swimming pool . " WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! " She yelled . " Oh my God ! I'm so sorry ! " I replied to her giving her my hand to come out of the pool , But she just got out with out my help , dripping with water . " FIRST , I have to come here and stay here for the whole Summer , THEN I get thrown in a pool by some GUY ! " She shouted just stomping away . " What was wrong with her ?! " James came towards me , apparently forgiving me since his name already looked back to Normal . " Hey Guys ! " Logan and Kendal screamed , coming toward us . " What's wrong with you guys ? " Logan asked , noticing our surprised looks . We explained what happened with the Girl . " Wait a second ... did she say she was staying for the whole summer ?! " James shouted , making me facepalm myself . " This will be very interesting . " I said . We all got up and turned to our apartment . " Hey You Boys , We have a new neighbour , do you mind making her feeling at home ? I think she will be spending the whole Summer here ... So be friends with her and make her feel welcome ! " Mrs . Knight told us , but I just exchanged a look with James , Logan and Kendall . We went over to the appartment and I Logan Knocked at the door and me and James stood behind Kendall . The Door opened and once I took a good look at the girl , she was actually pretty cute . " Hey ! We're from next door ! My Name Is Logan , Nice to meet you ! " Logan said . " I'm Kendall ! " Kendall followed and stepped away from in frontof us . " Wait ... YOU TWO ! " She shouted . " Uh ... Um , Hi I'm Carlos ! " I said . " And , I'm James ? " James said . " I'm sorry for earlier ! " I told her . " Well , I'll try not to hold a grudge ! " She said . " By the Way My name is Samantha Puckett , but I prefer Sam ! " She continued. " Well what are you doing standing ouside ?! Come on in ! " She said grinning . We all went in and sat down . " I was thinking , could you guys show me around ? I mean , IF you want me to forgive you that is .. " She asked , looking at me . I shrugged my shoulders and said " Okay ! Come on ! " I replied to her and stood up ." We'll all show you around ! " James continued . We got up and started the tour .

* * *

The tour of the Hotel had ended and the last stop was the pool . We got there and I had a bad feeling . I felt someone coming up behind me . Suddenly that person pushed me in the pool . " What ?! " I shouted and looked up to see Sam grinning . " Now , we're even Carlos ! " She said , laughing with Logan , James and and Kendall . She looked at them and quickly pushed them in before they noticed . " Hey ! " Logan shouted . Sam was still laughing . She jumped in a few minutes after that and we splashed each other with water . " Do I take this as a_ ' I've made 4 new friends on my first day here '_ ? " She asked us , and we nodded sure of our choice . We got out and were about to go to our apartment when Sam shouted . " Want to have ... a sleepover or something ?! " We all looked at each other . " I'm in ! " James replied . " Count me ! " I said . " I'll come ! " Logan shouted . " " Sure ! It'll be fun ! " Kendall said . " Okay ! Come over at ... Wait ... what time is it ?! " She shouted . " Um ... I don't know , 6:00 ? " Loagn answered . " OH ... GOD I NEED TO GO ! SEEYOULATERATHALFPASTSEVEN ! " She shouted and went in her apartment . " What's wrong with her ? " I asked . " I don't know ... Well .. at least we made an awesome new friend ! " Logan said while we went to out place . " And she's actually the ' Funny and Fun ' Type ! " Kendall told us . " Yeah ! " I replied . I had a feeling this night would be fun .

* * *

* Sam's Pov *

I hurried up and opened my laptop . _Yes , my mom HAD gotten me a laptop .. more like I made her beause I wanted to skype with Carly . _I opened skype and Carly was online , as she promised . " HEY CARLS ! " I shouted . " Sam ! I miss you already ! " She screamed back , smiling . " Whats up ? Anything new ? " She asked me . " Well , I made these 4 awesome friends and they're coming over ... " " You've replaced us ? " Carly asked . " Neva Carls ! They seem really fun ... wait **US ?! **" I asked her . " Yeah , me and freddie ! " She replied . " Pfft , that dork ? " I said laughing . " Yeah him , he actually misses you ! " Carly replied . " What ?! " I shouted with a shocked face . " Yeah ! Anyway ... what are your ' friends ' names ? And how did you meet them ? " She asked me . " Well I just came in the hotel and ... well Carlos pushed me into the pool by accident cause he was running away from james , so then I got angry and left ... then I found out that They we're my neighbours and ... well I saw Logan and Kendall too and they gave me a tour ... So that's that ! " I finished . " Wait- ... they're boys ?! " Carly asked . " Duh ! " i answered and Carly raised her eyebrows . " Well anyway , lets talk about something else ! " I told her .

* * *

It was 7:30 and They guys were about to come . I had talked to Carly for 1 and a half hour . Don't blame me , she is my best friend after all . Suddenly They came in " Hey Sam! ! " They shouted . " Hey " I replied . " Who're you talking to ? " Logan asked sitting near me . " Oh , Hey Carls This is Logan , That's Carlos , Thats Kendall and Thats James ! " I said , pointing to each of them . " Nice to meet you guys ! " Carly said smiling . " Same here ! " They all replied . " Well Sam I need to go .. Bye ! " Carly said , before closing .  
" So what do you wanna do ? " Carlos asked us, sitting down .

* * *

A/N : That is it for the first chapter , I really hope you like this new fanfic ! Thank you fo reading ! Please rewiew !  
I guess you could call this a cliffhanger ! XDD


	2. Chapter 2 : Rivalry and Fun

Yaaay I got 3 review's ! :D

**PinaySeddier :**Thank you for the review ! I'll update as fast as I can , while trying to make the chapters good . Even I was Looking for a Sam/BTR story but I coulden't find one so ... I made one ! XD

**Chaylaa : **:D Thank you for the review ! If you have any ... problem with my story , you and let me know ! :)

**Guest : **Thank you for the review ! I'll surely continue ! :3

Did I mention their thoughts will be in **Bold **? Cause It will , okay ? :) And I'll make every dialogue on a new line so it'll be easier to understand 3  
On with the story ! :D

* Logan's Pov *

" So , what do you guys wanna do ? " Carlos asked us .  
" Hm ... I don't know ... " I muttered .  
" Can't think of anything else , a movie ? Truth or Dare ? " Sam asked us .  
" Yeah , how about we watch a movie first ... then ... truth or dare ? " I replied .  
" Okay ! You guys pick a movie ... I'll get some popcorn , cause I'm hungry ! There's gotta be some popcorn around here ! " She shouted , walking away .  
" What movie ? A scary one ? " I asked the guys .  
" Hm .. I guess so ... But aren't girls usually scared of those ? " Kendall asked .  
" I don't know , we'll see ! " I told them and Sam walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn .  
" This was all the popcorn I could find ! " She says in defence . " What do you mean ?! That's too much ! " I told her laughing .  
" Pffft , I'll finish the whole thing myself if you want , its really less ! " She replied . " Okay , what movie did you guys pick ? " She asked us .  
" A scary movie ! " Carlos replied .  
" Okay ! Just a sec ! I'll turn off the lights , it'll be fun ! " She told us while walking away . **She's the only girl who isn't afraid of ... scary movies ... Thats new . I think I like her .  
****  
**We watched the movie and it was pretty much fun , that is because ... Sam tried to scare us ... with Carlos and that was just plain wrong . We were watching the movie when I saw Carlos whispering something to Sam and she looked at him , then gave him a big high five .  
" Your awesome Carlos ! " She said and Carlos just gave her a hug . I frowned and ... James noticed .  
" Whats wrong with you Logan ? " He asked me raising his eyebrows .  
" ... I just have a bad feeling ... " I replied .  
" Ouch ... " Sam muttered and I glanced at her .  
" You Okay Sam ? " I asked her , worried .  
" Y-Yeah ... I'll be back . " She muttered and walked into her room . I looked at Carlos and I could see something ... was wrong with him , he was either gonna burst out laughing or burst out crying .  
" Whats wrong Carlos ? Do you know what happened to Sam ? Is She okay ? " I interrogated him .  
" Yeah , yeah ... officer Logan ! " Carlos muttered laughing . We continued with the movie cause a little bit was left and before we knew it , 1 hour had gone .

* * *

* Kendall's Pov *

**Its been one hour since Sam went into her room ... I hope she's okay ...  
**" Its been one hour , Where is she ?! " Logan asked us .  
" Dude , I have no idea , how about we go check on her ? " I asked them getting up . Carlos stayed there thinking about something .  
" Wha- Come ON Carlos ! What's wrong ? " I asked .  
" Oh nothing ... " He replied and got up with us . We went to Sams door and knocked at the door .  
" Sam , Open UP ! " Carlos shouted . But she didn't open the door .  
" Sam , OPEN The DOOR ! " James shouted , but no reply . I slowly opened the door and it was thankfully open . We all went in and Sam still wasn't there .  
" Sam ... you okay ? " Logan shouted into the bathroom , but he got no answer .  
" Sam ... you're starting to scare me ... " I said loud enough for someone in the bathroom to hear me . I looked around and saw Carlos sit down .  
" Somethings wrong with you Carlos ... " I whispered .  
" This ... this can't be why ... I had a bad feeling could it ? I mean ... I hope nothings wrong with Sam .. " Logan said .  
" SAM , SAM PLEASE , OPEN UP ! " I shouted and no reply .  
" This is bad ... this is bad ... " James muttered . And then Carlos stood up , trying to hide a grin for some reason .  
" Um ... SAM ! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE ! " He shouted , but again no answer . Then he stood back , and pushed the rest of us towards the door .  
" I give up ... " He said sitting down , now he was surely smiling .  
The rest of us looked at the door and ... then we saw something un expected .  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD ! " Was our reaction but I also heard Carlos laughing like a crazy person .

What we saw ... was ... a _very creepy_ Sam wearing a _very creepy _mask .

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?! " I shouted , but Sam just sat down with Carlos and Laughed at our faces .  
" You two planned this didn't you ?! " James asked those two .  
" Yeah ... Haha ... your faces ... " Carlos said in between laughs and put his arm around around Sam's shoulders .  
" I can't believe you ... fell ... for ... it ! " Sam said , still laughing .  
" Hpmh ... " Logan muttered .**  
Why does he look so jealou- ... Oh wait ... Is it because of ... Carlos ? This is gonna be a problem if they both like her ...  
**I was still annoyed . I mean , James and Logan were too .  
" I actually thought something had happened to you ... I hate you two ! " Logan told her .  
" Aww ... thanks for worrying Logan , but nothing bad an actually happen to me , I mean , I'm strong enough ! " She said grinning and going over to give him a hug .  
You could see the smile on Logan's Face and the frown on Carlos' . Thankfully Sam didn't see big Logan's smile or Carlos' big frown .

* James' Pov *

I looked at Kendall and I think he also noticed that when Sam hugged Logan , He smiled ... But Carlos was just frowning .

" Why don't we just start that game of Truth or Dare ? " He grumbled .  
" Hm ... But its pretty late and I think Jetlag is getting to me ... How about we have some food and then go to sleep ? " Sam asked us .  
" And ... why do you look angry Carlos ? " She continued , asking Carlos . He just looked down at the floor and replied  
" I'm not angry ! "  
" I never said you were , I said you LOOKED angry , but now ... forget it ! " She answered laughing .

We got some pizza and started eating it . After that we got some sleeping bags that Sam found somewhere in her apartment . Sam feel asleep fast . But I could see Carlos and Logan Glaring at each other the whole time .

" We Might Need to Do something about this ... I mean you two .. " I said , pointing at those two and even Kendall nodded .  
" Wha- ? " Carlos and Logan started but I just interrupted .  
" You can't fool us ! You both like Sam and ... you're angry at each other aren't you ? " Kendall asked them and they slowly nodded .  
" I really think she's ... amazing ... She's ... different !" Logan replied while Carlos just stayed quiet .  
" I really like her ... She's the only girl who I've seen with a ... different kind of personality ! " Carlos said .  
" You two can't do anything , you both like her and its up to - " I began but somehow Sam just shifted her place in her sleep and grabbed my hand .  
" Um ... its up to her to choose isn't it ? " I said still looking at the fact that she had grabbed my hand in her sleep .  
" Yeah ... Yeah ... Goodnight " Logan said going to sleep .  
" Goodnight ! " Kendall and Carlos replied and got in their sleeping bags . My place was next to Sam's so I just got in and slowly fell asleep . With Sam still holding my hand .

A/N : I'm so sorry for the late update and the short chapter ! My school is starting soon , but I'll still try to update sooner ! I hope you liked the chapter !


	3. Chapter 3 : Pranks and Confessions

Okay ... How to put this ...

I know you guys must absolutely HATE me for not updating at all for ages .

I wasn't dead ... My life just got pretty jumbled up and busy and then .. long story ...

As much as you all awesome readers much hate me , wI'll you hate me less if I were to PROMISE that I am continuing this story right now ,and it'll beabetted than before ?

Hope so .

As for the reviews .

**PinaySeddier : **Thank you do much , REALLY . For the message you sent me , AND for reading this story in the first place . I've got to say , even I was looking for a Sam+BTR story , and I repeat , since I couldn't fine one , I wrote it myself . I am so sorry for not continuing the story sooner , and it means a lot to know someone liked it !

Sorry again ... I'll update as often as I can now ! And sorry if it's a bad chapter ... I might be out of practice ...

* Sam's Pov *

I woke up with a because apparently somebody had forgotten to close the curtains .

" Stupid curtains couldn't have closed themselves ... " I mumbled as I was about to stand up . I felt a grip on my hand and it turned out to be ... Wait what ?!

James holding-

JAMES HOLDING MY HAND ?

" WHA- " I almost shouted before I realized that everyone was asleep so I immediately shut up . I took a breath of relief as I realized nobody woke up . It was pretty early .. Like 9:00 ... So thats not a surprise . I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat since I was starving . But turned out I was wrong .

" Hey Sam . " Carlos said as I entered the room .

" Hey Carlitos ! What're you eating ? " I asked him as I sat down beside him .

" Pancakes ? " He replied . Without asking him , I took a fork and I took a bite from his plate . Not noticing if he was mad or anything about me doing this , I continued eating .

" Hey ! THAT'S MINE ! " He protested as he took the fork from my hands .

" Oh come on ! I'm starving ! " I replied as I snatched the fork away from him again .

" Nope . " He answered with a frown. I don't know what got into me or what made me do this , but I thought of an idea so I just did it .

The next thing I know , I quickly kissed him on the cheek without thinking to distract him since it seemed like the only thing I could think of at the time being . As he was still in shock from that , I took the fork AND plate away from him .

" In your FACE ! " I shouted as I started eating the pancakes immediately .

" Can't believe I fooled you with that . " I mumbled loud enough for him to hear . He didn't say anything in reply so I stopped eating for a second to turn to him . He just stood there with wide eyes which were not blinking .

" What's wrong ? " I asked him as I started to get worried since he was acting all weirdly .

" N-Nothing . "He answered un-convincingly .

" Fine with me ! " I told him a bit unsurely since I didn't know what to say and I started to continue eating my food .

Suddenly somebody came in the kitchen , seemed like he was an early riser .

" Hey Sam ! " Logan said as he came in with a smile on his face .

" Hey Logan ! Somebody's a early bird ! " I told him .

" I guess you could say that . " He replied . Then he looked at Carlos with an amused sorta look on his face .

" Surprised to see that someone's eating and it's not Carlos . Dosnt even look like he cares about the pancakes your eating ! " He told me . I raised my eyebrows and looked at Carlos . He just had an unreadable expression on his face . But he chuckled a bit .

" Since I'm going to be here the WHOLE summer you might as well know that I Admit , I am sarcastic , I am NOT a Girly Girl , I LOVE MEAT/FOOD , i'm lazy ... And I'm good at pranks , if I do say so myself . " I told them . Logan immediately looked at Carlos for some reason and Carlos looked at me .

" What ?! " I asked them both .

" Your my new best friend ! We can eat loads of food together and have fun / play pranks ! " Carlos announced , squeezing me in a hug . I was a bit surprised but I couldn't help but laugh .

" Yeah Carlos , but only IF there is any food left for us to eat together . I'll eat it up before anything else can happen to it ! " I told him seriously . I could've sworn I heard him mutter ' That's my girl ' quietly to himself . What was he TALKING about ?

" I'm still here you know . " Logan joked .

" Excuse me Los , but do you hear anyone taking or is it just me ? " I asked him in a serious tone as I looked around . I saw Logan frown and Carlos shrug his shoulders and laugh .

" Really ? I could've sworn I heard someone talking but there's no one here ! " I said , looking around me to annoy Logan .

" Really Sam !? I'm right here- "

" I think I hear a ... Ghost. There ARE no Ghosts around here , right ? " I joked again .

" THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS ! " Logan shouted in frustration which made me and Carlos burst out laughing.

" I hate you Sam . " Logan muttered .

" You remind me of a person I knew , he hated me too , but he was our technical producer at iCarly . He's a weird one. " I told Logan . He just ignored me and was about to walk out of the kitchen to wake the other two up but I stopped him.

" Your going to have to get used to me annoying you ALL you know . " I told him . Surprisingly he managed a grin .

" We will Sam , Or should I say , SAMANTHA . " He told me before leaving the room with me having a frown on my face . Carlos started laughing a bit .

" There's nothing funny about calling me that ! " I protested .

" Your reaction IS pretty funny . " Carlos told me .

" I hate you. " I told him with a frown . I realized Logan must have felt as annoyed as migaz I figured I should apologize . I stood up and walked into the room wheres James and Kendall were sleeping and looked at them . Since they werefast asleep and I wanted them to wake up , I decided to ' Wake Them Up ' Sam style . I took a bucked of cold water and decided to ' Freshen Them Up ' with a good drenching in cold water .

I took the bucket to them and threw all the water on them . Which made them immediatly wake up with annoyed looks on their faces .

" WHO DID THIS ?! " Kendall shouted .

" Me ! " I proudly said .

" Couldn't you have found a much more ... Drier way than this ? My hair is all wet ! " James complained .I laughed and sat down on the couch.

" She said we've got to get USED to this . " Logan told them as he came in te room .

" This isn't a REGULAR thing ! It'll just happen .. Sometimes ! Once in a while . Not everyday . " I assured them . Those both still muttered something so I just went over to Logan .

" Sorry if you got offended about that . Didn't mean to make you HATE me . " I told him , not knowing how exactly to apologize . He smiled and I ... Felt .. I don't know ... All fluttery in my stomach.

" That's okay Sam , I don't HATE hate you , I never would . " He told me .

" Well Good . " I answered with a happy look .

* Carly's Pov *

" CARLY ?! COME DOWNSTAIRS ! " Spencer shouted . I put my laptop down and ran down the stairs wondering what he wanted .

" Yes Spence ? " I asked him . I looked at him to see that he was making another one of his sculptures .

" Listen , I somehow won 2 tickets to this hotel for a month or something so you and Freddie ( Since Sam isn't here ) can go there for 1 month and come back for the rest of the two months of your vacation . How's that sound ? " He asked me .

" Might as well . Since we need to have something to do while Sam's away . I'll go ask Freddie . " I told him as I walked out of our place and went to Freddie's .

I knocked on the door and his mom openefoot .

" Hey , is Freddie home ? " I asked her .

" Yes Carly , he's just taking a clean shower . Do you want anything ? " She asked me .

" Yeah actually . " I replied . He told me to come in and sit down .

" Well I have an extra ticket to this hotel and I wanted to take Freddie with me , can he come ? " I asked her . She seemed hesitant by she said yes .

" Who's talking about me- Hey Carly ! " Freddie said as he came in the room .

" Hey Freddie , Mind packing ? Your coming with me for a month to some hotel Spencer won tickets to . Since .. You know ... Sam isn't here . " I told him . Hgaga be me a sad look but nodded and went to pack .

" WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW ! Come early for the flight ! " I shouted after him . I went back to my place and started packing .

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•+•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Freddie came here early in the morning for our flight and Spencer drove us to the airport . We were about to get on plane when I realized something .

" Hey Spence , where exactly IS this hotel ? " I asked him .

" In LA I think ... Now getion the plane ! You guys will be late ! " He told me as me and Freddie ran to the airplane and boarded it .

Once we had got On and the plane had boarded , I just wondered how a whole summer without Sam would be . Then it hit me .

" Isn't Sam in LA ?! " I whisper asked Freddie . His head suddenly shot up at the mention of Sam's name .

" Yeah , I think she is ! This is great ! We'll get to spend more time with her- " He began .

" You like her don't you ? " I asked him with an amused look on my face . His face turned red as he shook his head .

" N-No ! Why would you t-think that ? " He asked me . I laughed at his expression .

" Cause your face is red and your stuttering . " I told him . His eyes widens and he turned away .

" I don't THINK I like her .. " He replied . Judging his expression I decided not to further talk about this topic . The rest of the flight passed by pretty quickly .

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•+•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

" Hey Freddie , FREDDIE ! Wake up , we're here ! " I said as I shook him to wake him up .

" I'm awake , I'm awake ! Now let's go ! " he replied sleepily . We got out luggage and we went out to look for a taxi . When we found one , we got in and told the driver to take us to ... I think the place was called Palm Woods ?

When we got there , we got out luggage and went in .

The place was great ! Itwhat'd a swimming pool and everything !

" We should put our bags up in our room and then come back texploited , don't you think ? " I asked Freddie and he agreed . We went to our place and then quickly settled in . Afterwards , we came back out .

But as we were going out , two ... Guys rushed past us . Pretty fast might I add , with waterfgunsi with them .

Then after them , one other guy and a girl followed them while running do fast with the waterguns in their hands that you could barely tell that they were humans and not robots .

" What the-? " Freddie muttered .

" This place is pretty lively . " I complimented . We both went outside and I sat down on a chair whereas Freddie went to I really don't know where .

* Freddie's Pov *

Yeah , I liked her .

Weird right ?

Likin the girl who teased and bothered you for AGES .

But yeah , I DID liKe her .

And frankly I was really missing her right now .

As I was walking along the pool with nothing to do , for the second time today a guy with a water gun rushed past me . But he had barely gotten toradar before someone from being me drenched him with water .

" We win Sammy ! " A guys happy voice came from behind me .

" WE WIN LOGAN ! " A girl happily shouted from behind me .

I turned around to see HER .

The girl I like .

Samantha Puckett .

But I forgot to add one little but important detail .

She looked like she was having the time of her life while she was hugging this GUY .

Are those two-

No it can't be .

... Can it ?

" S-Sam ? " I said loud enough for her to hear me . Her head turned to face me and she had a smile on her face .

" FREDDIE ! " She shouted as she came towards me and gave me a hug . I noticed the fact that the guy who hugged Sam a while ago was glaring at me but I ignored it .

" How are you Freddork ? Is Carly here ?! " She asked me .

" Yeah ! Carly's right over there- "

" SAM ! " Carly's voice came from the chair she was sitting on as she came running towards us .

" Hey Carl's ! How are you two here ? How long are you staying ? " Sam asked her .

" 1 month ! " She answered with a smile .

" Same thing as before Sam ? Didn't I say I'm not a Ghost and Ghosts don't exist ? " The guy who hugged Sam before said . Sam looked a tiny bit guilty and she went to him .

" Sorry Loggie , anyway .. Yeah Carly ? As you remember from that Skype call , this is Logan . The smart guy . Apparently . " Sam pointed out as Carly started laughing .

" Freddie , this is Logan . " She introduced him . I didn't absolutely adore the guy but I shook his hand .

" LOGAN ! Where's Carlos ? And JAMES ?! " She asked him .

" Poor Carlitos was drenched , so was James . So their probably drying off ,whereas we don't even have a drop of water on us . " He said proudly .

" We make the best team ever ! " She replied , giving him a high five .

" Oh yeah , and where is Kendall ? " She asked him .

" I don't know what HE's doing . But we'll check up on him . " He assured her . As I thought , one things for sure . Sam's made many friends in 1 day or 2 . But I wonder if any one of them are more than just a friend to her .


	4. Chapter 4 : Dares and Secrets

Sorry for the late update again !

I barely get the time ... But I try to work on my stories every so often ! I just didn't really have the time these days and I got very late at updating so I AM really sorry and I'm also sorry if the chapter stinks .

To the people who have read my other One Direction Story here , I HAVE continued it , just on another site . I even have a sequel to it now !

If you want the link to it , Just tell me in the reviews and I'll PM it to you !

Speaking of reviews ,

**PinaySeddier : **THANK YOU for sending that PM ! I'm really half you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too ! Thank you for such encouraging reviews !

* Logan's Pov *

" Okay , Now I want you two to meet the rest of the boys ! Let's go Logan ! " Sam said while grabbing my hand and running towards our place which is probably where the rest of the guys were . Carly and ... FREDDIE , came behind us .

" Lets hope they're here . " Sam muttered as she let go of my hand and opened the door .

" Stay right here for minute so I can check , okay ? " She told the other two . They nodded and Sam went inside with me following her .

" There they are ! HEY GUYS ! " She shouted as we saw Carlos and James in dry clothes but still shivering from the cold water we had drenched them with .

" I see the obvious winners are here . " Kendall pointed out . Sam turned to me and gave me a high five .

" Pssh . You two cheated . " Carlos grumbled .

" Sure , Sure Carlitos . " I answered rolling my eyes . Me and Kendall burst out laughing and James frowned .

" Poor James got drenched in the beginning ! Sorry ! " Sam said while laughing a bit .

" Hmph . It's not even funny ! " He whined .

" It is to us ! " Sam and Kendall said at the same time . Both Carlos and James frowned and suddenly Sam stopped laughing .

" Sorry , but it WAS a game ! Cheer up you two , It's okay ! " She tried to assure them .

" Well- " James began .

" Please James ? Come on , you have to get used to me doing this you know . " She said , walking towards him .

" Amd Carlos , PLEASE . I want you to meet two of my friends anyway , we can't be mad at eachother ! " She shouted on purpose in his ear . I laughed because as loud as Carlos can be , he started shaking when Sam screamed into his ear .

" OKAY FINE . JUST STOP SCREAMING . " Carlos shouted in reply while putting his hands on his ears .

" We're good . " James told her . We sat down before Sam jumped up and ran out .

" OH GOD . I TOOK SO LONG . I UH- SORRY FOR THE WAIT . " I heard her shout .

Then she ran in with them .

" So you guys , these two are my friends , Carly , who you know . And Freddie Who is called by many names . " She introduced them .

" Hey ! " Carlos , Kendall and James shouted .

" Hey ! " Carly waved .

" Hey . " Freddie grumbled .

" Somebody's in a bad mood . " Carlos and Sam mumbled at the same time .

" Why are you so grumpy Freddie ? Is it because you lik- " Carly began but Freddie glared at her .

" CARLY . Don't want to talk about it . " He told her .

" Something we're missing on here ? " Sam asked while she went towards the fridge and started to make a sandwich .

" No- " Freddie began .

" SAM ?! " Carlos interrupted him by shouting.

" WHAT ?! " She shouted in reply .

" SANDWITCH FOR ME TOO ? " He shouted .

" NO . " She replied .

" Worth a shot . " He said and we all burst out laughing . Except Freddie . That guy is suspicious .

" Anyway , what should we do today ? " Sam asked us while sitting down with us and eating her sandwich. .

" Since we spend yesterday at your place , How about- " Here I paused since I saw Sam looking at James with slight wide eyes and then quickly glancing down .

" How about we Stay here today and have ... A better night than last time since Carlos and Sam scared us to death . " I continued . Sam and Carlos looked at each pother before bursting out laughing .

" What happened there ? " Carly asked curiously . Quick thought , Carly isn't half a bad person , but Freddie JUST SEEMS .. Suspicious . Like ... He hates ... Us for some reason .

" Well , Carlos and Sam planned something and in the middle of us watching a movie , Sam went to the bathroom . " Kendall told her .

" So ... ? " She asked raising her eyebrows

" So she stayed there for hours . Anyone would be seriously worried if none came out of a bathroom for ages . " He continued .

" Go on . " Carly said while Sam and Carlos were still laughing .

" Then she came out while wearing a scary- REALLY CREEPY mask , and we got seriously scared . "

Then , as mad as we all were , we all burst out laughing .

" That's Sam for you . " Carly told us after we stopped laughing .

" So let's go get our stuff and come back here if that's okay ? " Sam asked Carly and then turned to look at us .

" Sure ! " Carlos replied . Carly , Sam and Freddie went to go get their things or get ready and we all just went on .

" Hey Raise your hand if I'm not the only one that thinks that Freddie guy is- " I began but all the guys put their hands up .

" But I didn't even finish- "

" We know you were going to say weird ." Kendall told me .

" I think we all think he's weird . " Carlos said .

" He keeps on grumbling like an old guy . " James continued .

" Exactly . " I told them .

" I'm going to my room . Call me when They come back . " James told us before going away .

" Ditto . " Carlos said before walking away too .

After they went away I thought about Freddie

What if he DID like Sam ?

What if she liked him BACK ?

Oh god the possibilities .

" I have a feeling I'm not the only one who thinks Freddie hates us and thinks he likes Sam . " Kendall told me .

" How did you- " I began but stopped as Kendall gave me a smug look .

" You Mind Reader ! " I accused him .

" Guilty as charged . " He replied with a grin .

" Yeah , well anyway , If he likes Sam then what do we- " I began .

" Do about it ? Relax Logan , It's too early for any of this , you barely know the girl . Don't get me wrong , I like her too . But we need to get to know her more ." He told me .

" Other than the fact that we know she is almost a complete girl version of Carlos . " I replied with a laugh .

" Those two must get on really well . " Kendall admitted .I frowned and looked down and he immediately gave me a apologetic look .

" Sorry Loggie , Nevermind that comment . " He told me . The second I was about to say something , Sam stepped in . The only thing different was a change of clothes . In which she still looked cute though .

" Hey Sam ! " Kendall said and went over to give her a hug .

" Wow , I was barely gone a while and you already miss me . Nice to know I'm appreciated around here . " She told him . He laughed and pulled away .

" CARLOS , JAMES , SAM'S HERE . " I shouted and that very second , they came down .

" Hey guys , so what do we have planned for tonight ? " She asked us .

" Truth or DARE ! " Carlos shouted .

" Really Carlos ? " She asked mockingly .

" Yup . " He replied .

And then again we were interrupted by- WAIT WHY ARE THERE SO MANY INTEREUPTIONS ?

Nevermind I said that .

Anyway , we were interrupted by Carly and Freddie coming in .

" HEY ! " Carly shouted , sitting down next to Sam and Freddie just quietly next to her .

" Hey Carl's ! How about we start the game- WAIT CARLOS ! " She shouted the last bit as we all turned to Carlos .

" What ? Uh ... OH WAIT YOUR RIGHT ! WE HAVE NO POPCORN ! " He exclaimed as he jumped up and went to the kitchen to get some with Sam . We all laughed at them and they quickly came back .

" NOW Let's start . " She said as she sat down .

" Who's turn though ? " I asked them .

" MINE ! " Carlos shouted loudly .

" Okay , AS LONG AS YOU DON'T MAKE ME DEAF ! " I shouted back the last part and made everyone laugh .

" Okay uh ...Truth or dare ... Sam ? " He asked .

Oh OBVIOUSLY It'd be Sam .

" Dare . " She replied confidently .

" Make me a sandwirch and watch me eat it . " He answered smugly . I could see a smile playing on Sam's lips but I decided to stay quiet .

" Sure . No problem . " She told him before going in the kitchen .

" That wasn't the reaction I expected . " Carlos admitted . We all waited and after a few minutes Sam came in with Carlos' sandwirch . Carlos looked happy but Sam did too , which was weird .

" Eat up . Im watching . " She said while handing him the sandwirch . He started eating it anf we waited to see what would happen . Carlos slowly widened his eyes and slowly stood up , suddenly he spit the sandwirch out and started going crazy .

" THAT IS BEYOND SPICYYYYYHYYYY ! " He shouted running around . We all burst out laughing at Sam's hilarious trick .

" Spicy , Spicy , SPICY , SPICEY , SPICEYY ! " He went on . We all couldn't stop laughing but Sam stood up and went to go getas bottle of water .

" Here Carlos . " She said , handing him the bottle .

" H-How do I know you haven't added anything in it AGAIN ? " He shouted .

" Cause its water ! " She replied with a laugh .

" No it's not . "

" CHECK . " She told him . He took the bottle and checked it frantically , and seeing that it was actually water , he drank it all up .

" Ahh ... Hey stop laughing ! " He shouted with a frown .

" But .. But ... Its so funny ! " Sam protested .

" It's like you hate me . I don't care of you do anyway . " Carlos told her and went into his room .

" Oh no . I didn't mean to . Now I need to fix this mess up . " She mumbled as she ran Up after him . We all looked at each other , knowing one of us should go up to keep an eye on them .

" I'll go . " I quickly said and quietly went after those two . I found Sam sitting with Carlos . The door was slightly open so I just stood there .

" I'm sorry if it looked like I hated you Carlos . But that's impossible . Me ? Hating you ? That would never happen . Your the best friend anyone could have ! And I rarely give compliments so thats a plus point for you . " I heard Sam tell Carlos .

" No , I have to say sorry Sam . I might have over-reacted a bit . " He replied .

" It's okay Carlos , Don't say this Very often but now I mean it , Sorry for hurting your feelings . " She told him .

" Friends ? " Carlos asked .

" Even better . " She replied . I was still listening but I started to .. Get ... Jealous again .

" Best friends . " She told him . I let out a silent breath of relief and was about to walk away when I thought I would look at them a second . I peeked in to see the WORST sight ever .

Carlos leaning in on Sam ,and the kissing her . Kissing her .

The girl I liked .

Getting kissed by my best friend .

I went down , not caring if I made noise or not which I didnt .

" What happened ? " Carly asked me .

" They're ' Best Friends ' again . " I told everyone . They all smiled and went on .

" No I meant with you . You look like your about to burst out crying . " She told me in a low voice .

" We need to be alone first for me to tell you . " I told her just as Sam and Carlos came down looking normal but a bit awkward . I rushed past them without a word and Carly followed me saying she needed to talk to me . Everyone had confused faces and had no idea what was happening.

" What happened ? " Carly asked me once again after we sat in the room with the door closed .

" Carlos kissed Sam . " I told her .

" What ?! " She almost shouted .

" Worst part is ... " I began but she cut me off .

" You like her don't you ? " She asked me with an amused look .

" Y-Yeah . A lot . " I told her while wiping my tears of my face .

" Then fight for her . " She told me .

" huh ? " I replied .

" We don't know who she likes , and she won't give in yet . She won't like anyone that fast . So you fight for her . " She told me with an encouraging smile .

" Thank you Carly . " I told her realizing what she said .

" No problem . " She replied .

" One more question , does Freddie like Sam ? " I asked her .

" Well ... Yeah . " She replied . I just nodded before walking out . We went to where everyone was sitting and I saw Sam with a frown on her face . Everyone turned to me and Carly when we came in the room .

" What ? Let's just carry on with the game . " I told them , sitting down . It was an awkward air but we continued .

" Who's turn ? " Kendall asked .

" Mine ! " Carly pleaded . We said okay and she started to think .

" Sam , Truth or Dare ? " Shd asked her .

" Truth . " She said this time .

" Would you stay here for the rest of your life if you could ? " She asked .

" Well ... Yeah . I'd really miss you , but these guys ... Are great friends ! I'd stay here with them if I could . " She replied . I couldn't help but smile at this .

" Now my turn ! Carlos , Truth or dare ? " She asked . CARLOS . URGHH .

" Dare . " He replied .

" Don't eat for the rest of the night . " She told him with a smug look .

" But ! " He protested .

" No buts ! " She said with a grin .

" Urgh fine . My turn then Sam , Truth or dare ? " He asked her .

" Dare . " She replied . Carlos smiled for a second before looking at Carly .

" Carly you can be a witness to this . But first counting Freddie in , we need about five blindfolds . " He told us . I raised my eyebrows wondering what he was up to . But he just stood up and got five blindfolds and gave them to me ,'Kendall , James and Freddie and took one himself .

" Okay , we five have to sit down and Sam and Carly stand up . " She told them . They both stood up and Sam gave him a confused look .

" How does this have anything to do with my dare ? " She asked him .

" I haven't told you the dare yet , wait just a second ! " He replied and turned to us .

" Put the blindfolds on . " He said before putting it on himself . We all put them on and then Carlos said the dare .

" Sam , I dare you to kiss who ever you like the most out of us on the cheek . And you have to choose one , Carly , you make sure she does . " He told them two .


	5. Chapter 5 : Questions and Conclusions

Oh god , I haven't updated in ages again ...

Im so sorry you guys !

But I've been so busy and ... I'm going to Florida in a week and LIFE IS JUST TOO BUSY . .-.

Sorry for the late update yet again , I'll try my best to do better ..

And sorry for Logan's POV being so short , it'll continue in his POV in the next chapter too !

Anywho , Mentions time !

**PinaySeddier : Mwahahaha . I won't make Sam choose . You'll see . And I'm glad you ship every one of them with her but TBH , Carly and Freddie arent going to be along for the whole story , but There will be hints of SEDDIEE here and there . Gotta love Seddie xD**

Thank you for reviewing !

* Sam's Pov *

" WHAT ?! " I shouted in shock . I saw Carlos smirk but I was dead serious .

" Wait wait SLOW DOWN . Take your blindfolds off and let me say something , NOW . " I told them . They all hesitantly did it .

" Listen up , there is NO way I am ever - " I began .

" It's a Dare . You have to . " Carlos told me smugly . Oh how I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face by breaking it to bits . Why I was so angry right now I really don't know . I don't take these situations too well ..

" This is SERIOUS . I'm not doing the dare , besides , Why do you want me to do it so badly huh ? " I asked him . He looked scared for a second before covering it up .

" Its a dare , a dares a dare . You have to do it . " He replied .

" Well I'm surprised my dare wasnt to never talk to any of you again , cause that's one dare I'll gladly do . " I told him before storming out and going to my place .

Even though I heard them shouting my name and telling me to come back .

I was pretty mad ..

I didn't mean to seem to dramatic though ...

But SERIOUSLY ?

It has barely been I don't know 2 or more days ... And they EXPECT ME TO PICK A PERSON I LIKE AND THEY THINK I LIKE ONE OF-

Calm down Sam , Calm down . I thought to myself as I came to my place and slammed the door despite me telling myself to calm down .

I went into my room and sat on my bed with a groan .

" Why did he have to kiss me ? " Was the question I wanted so badly to be answered right now .

Funny though , nothing was this ... Eventful or dramatic when we we're back home .

Now suddenly Carlos asked me to pick .

Why would I pick ?

Wait ...

Who would I pick ?

Do I like any of-

GETTING OF TOPIC .

I do NOT like ANY of those guys , and I don't think I ever will .

Why is this so frustrating ?

I sat on my bed for hours and hours and it was probably late at night when I decided to go and get a glass of water to drink then try to get some sleep .

Mama needs her sleep you know .

As I climbed into bed after drinking water and changing , I tried to go to sleep .

But for some reason I barely got any sleep at all .

* * *

I woke up feeling Not good at all .

I was pretty sure I had a high fever , a cold , plus my stomach felt ... Horrible .

I don't know why this suddenly happened to me . I barely had enough energy to stand up , and when I tried to do so , I just fell on the floor . My head was pounding like crazy and I felt hungry but if I ate anything felt like I would throw up . I barely managed to get up and hold on to the door but my legs were still pretty weak . I walked into the bathroom and washed my face . The second I touched my forehead , I KNEW for sure that my head was burning and my headache was serious . Even though I was standing , it took almost all the energy inside me , each step made my head hurt worse. I decided to go back to bed even though it was around 11:00 AM , which was pretty late I guess . Ishot into bed groaning because of the pain . I checked my phone to see ,

6 missed calls from Carly ,

5 From Freddie ,

8 From James and Kendall EACH ,

And 9 from Logan and Carlos EACH .

What the heck ?

How did the guys even get my number ?

They must have put it into my phone when I wasn't looking .

I decided I should call Carly , since my I was in such a bad state I couldn't do anything and I think I needed a doctor but my phone's battery was about to finish .

But I absolutely HAD to call SOMEONE atleast so It took every bit of energy inside me to get up and go over to the charger , the second I plugged it in and was about to press ' Call ' , I fainted .

* Kendall's Pov *

" I'm seriously worried . " Logan mumbled as we all sat there as well as Carly and Freddie .

" Like that's not obvious . We all are . " Carlos grumbled , clrearly angry at himself . Logan understood that and he just ignored the comment .

The thing was .. It was already 4:30 and Sam hadn't even gotten out ONCE . She went to her place at around 8:00 and we haven't seen her since . We've tried calling her but she dosnt pick up . And her place is locked .

Wait a second-

" PERFECT ! " I shouted to nobody in particular and everyone stared at me .

" You guys just stay here and I can handle this . I've got an idea . " I told them all . I went to the Lobby and walked to the reception .

" Mr . Bitters- "

" WHAT DO YOU WANT ? " He asked . Someone's in a bad mood .

" I need a spare key to Sam's Room , you have one right ? " I asked him hurriedly .

" Yess , but why would I give it to YOU ? " He asked me .

" Come on ! I'll , I'll ... Ill stay good for a whole month and not bother you . " I told him .

" Reaally ? "

" Yeah ! " I answered .

" Hmph , fine . " He told me as he handed me the key . I tooksit and ran as fast as my legs could carry me , to her room . I unlocked the door and went in , Sam wasn't in the kitchen or anything so I went into her room .

There I found something not too .. Great .

Sure Sam was there .. But she had collapsed on the floor .

I immediately went to her and picked her up Bridal style and put her on her bed .

I put my hand to her forehead and took it back in a second cause it was burning hot . I started to get more worried by the second but I don't really know why .

Sure Sam was a good friend , but it had barely been a few days hand hadn't I told Logan to get to know her better before making a move ?

But she's my friend ..

But somewhere in my head there was a though that stood out .

' You think of her as more than a friend . '

But I tried to shake it away .

I figured she had fainted since she wasn't waking up so I took a wet towel and put it on her forehead . She still hadn't woke up so I ran down to call someone .

I ran down really fast and saw the guys looking for me .

" What happened ? Why are you in such a hurry ? " Logan asked me , starting to panic . I tried to calm myself down as I explained to them what I did and just saw . They all widened their eyes and Carly gasped .

" CALL A DOCTOR For gods sake ! " She shouted . Logan ran to do that and Carlos just ran to Sam's room so Me , James , Carly and Freddie ran after him .

We ran as fast as we could and we found Carlos in her room with a real concerning look on his face .

" Her headache .. Is really bad .. " He mumbled .

" Yeah ... " I replied with a frown .

" Sam .. " Carly murmured to herself before sitting down next to her .

" The Doctor's gonna be here in a bit , is she any better ? " Logan asked worriedly .

We all shrugged our shoulders and just stood there , UNTILL the Doctor came .

He checked her and gave us some medicine for when she wakesiup .

" Make her eat this once a day , she'll wake up soon no need to worry . But she's not in a good state , she has a cold plus a fever and I gave you a medicine for a stomach ache too . I hope she'll get better soon , and call me if there's any trouble . " He told us before going away .

" Listen somebody needs to take care of her and- " Carly began .

" I'LL DO IT . " James shouted . We all looked at him with weird looks and he just liked down .

" We're on a Vacation and Gustavo is not here so we're free and well .. I'll take care of her for the night . " He offered . We had no answer to that so we just nodded , all of us eventually left , but I stayed there for a while . James sat there looking at Sam and I stood there looking at both of them .

" Do you like her ? I've never seen you so concerned about ONE girl . " I blurted out . James just nodded and said nothing .

" I'm still me , but Sam's just so ... Her . I can't help it . " He replied . I frowned a slight bit before just walking out .

And once I was going to sleep , I asked myself one question .

Did that frown mean something ?

*James' Pov *

I was sitting beside Sam while she still hadn't woke up .

Kendall made me think .

Did I actually like her ?

Oh who am I kidding , I do .

She amazing .

Its a wonder I haven't flirted with her yet .

But this is bad .

Carlos AND Logan like her , but I don't know about Kendall .

But I WILL make her mine .

No matter how hard it is .

" Goodnight Sam .. " I whispered before eventually falling asleep .

* * *

" J-James ? " I heard a hoarse voice call . I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Sam awake but still pretty weak .

" Your awake ? Are you doing any better ? " I asked her a bit too worriedly .

" I don't really know .. But one thing ... Why is it that when I wake up your always holding my hand ? " She told me with a weak chuckle .

" I guess I can't help it . " I replied with a slight smile . She tried to smile in return but groaned instead .

" I'll just get another wet towel for you , I'll be right back . " I told her as she nodded and I went to get one . I didn't too long but when I was back , She was asleep with the slightest bit of smile on her face , which frankly looked adorable on her .

Why is this girl so special that I can barely stay my usual self around her ?

I gave her a soft kiss before taking my old place beside her bed .

Well atleast I came to ONE conclusion .

I guess James Diamond has fallen in love .

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door . I got up and went out of the room and opened it .

" Sam , is she okay ? " Carlos asked .

" Did she wake up ? " Logan asked .

" Woaw , calm down you two . She woke up in the middle of the night and went back to sleep and is still sleeping right now . She is fine . But her Headache and everything hasn't changed ." I assured them . They took a breath of relief before frowning since I said her headache and everything hadn't changed .

Then they both , along with Kendall , came in and went into her room with me following them .

As me , Carlos and Logan stood there , Kendall went over to her and held her hand for a minute . Jealousy went through me as I wanted him to stop holding her hand . Almost the second he held her hand , she woke up .

" Goodmornin Sleeping beauty . " I told her .

" Atleast sleeping beauty didn't have a stomachache , headache or - ACHOO . C-Cold .. " She said with a sneeze . Then she looked at Kendall and smiled slightly .

" I see it's you not James this time . " She told him . All the boys look at me immediately .

" Meaning ? " Logan asked with raised eyebrows .

" Oh uh ... Nothing . Just an inside joke . " She mumbled .

" Listen Sam , Im so sorry for asking you that last night . I must have sounded stupid and - " Carlos began but Sam just cut him off .

" It's ... Fine Carlos . But erm .. Can we keep .. That THING that happened our secret ? " She replied . Me and Kendall looked at Carlos and he smiled lightly before putting on a straight face . But Logan just looked ... Jealous ? And angry ? I wonder why ..

" My lips are sealed . " He answered . Sam smiled before trying to get up a bit .

" What are you two talking about ? " I asked them . I saw Logan was about to speak up but before he did both Sam and Carlos answered with a ' Nothing ' . I have a feeling Logan knew about the thing Sam and Carlos were talking about and they both didn't know that he knew . I'm starting to get really curious ...

" Okay .. " Kendall answered awkwardly . I made a mental note to myself to ask Logan what he knew that me and Kendall didn't .

" By the way , you need to take your medecine , I'll just get it for you . " Kendall said before quickly going and getting her medicine and a glass of water and coming back .

" Here . " He said while he gave them to her with a smile .

" Thanks Kendall , I'll do anything if it meansgetting better and gettin out of this painful nightmare . " She replied as she took the medicine .

" You want anything to eat ? " Carlos asked her .

" No .. I feel like I'll throw up if I do . " She said .

" You , Samantha Puckett , refusing food ? " He questioned .

" Not funny Carlos , I'm serious . " She replied with a frown but a slight smile afterwards anyway .

" You should rest , You need it anyway . " Logan told her . We all began to get up and since Kendall was the one standing closest to her , she grabbed his hand .

" Please don't leave , Can atleast one of you stay ? " She asked weakly . Before anyone could speak up , Logan volenteered .

" I'll stay , if you want . " He spoke up . I regretted not saying that before him as jealousy once again took over me . But me , nor Carlos as I saw him with a jealous look too , could say anything since we didn't want Sam to feel worse she saw us fighting over her .

" Your the best . " Sam said with a smile . We all eventually walked out and left Logan to keep Sam company .

But as we got out , I noticed a frown .

Which belonged not to me or Carlos , but we were already too jealous I could tell .

That frown belonged to none other than Kendall .

It can't turn into FOUR guys liking the same girl , can it ?

* Logan's Pov *

As the guys left , and Sam started small talking about different things .

But all throughout the conversations that we had I am pretty sure my mind was still only on one thing and I was dying to ask Sam one question ever since we started talking .

" Sam I ... Can I ask you something ? " I asked her as I worked up the courage .

" Sure . " She answered .

" Do you like Carlos ? Is that why you were kissing ? "


	6. Chapter 6 : Forgetting and Admitting

Hiya guys !

In tryin to update as often as possible so I'm sorry if I dont get it up too soon . ( Which I didn't but ... Uh ... Sorry ... I love you guys ... .-. )

Its just that , I am SERIOUSLY busy and I barely have time for ANY Internet or anything . Sorry ...

.. BUT IT'S GONNA END . BIG TIME RUSH IS GONNA END AND I WILL CRY FOR AGES .

On the bright side , Big Time Thursday's was a few days ago and Big Time Cartoon was HILARIOUS . AND TOMORROW'S THURSDAY ! Can't wait for the new episode !

But on a sad note , R.I.P Cory Monteith . All Gleeks will surely miss you . You were loved by many. But you will be missed by even more .

* sighs * Anywho ...hope you guys like the story so far , all your reviews make my day !

Mentions time !

**PinaySeddier : Yeah , but I'll try to keep them in the story for as long as possible ! And I'm glad you like it :P **

**I want the story to be unexpected so I'll try to think of he best idea's possible , And I hope I actually DO come up with them xD**

**Guest : Okie Dokie .**

**AusllyLover581 : Aww , thanks ! I'm glad you like it ! And I'll try to as often as I can !**

**Guest : Thank you so much ! And as I said , I'll try to update as often as I can .**

Thank your for reviewing and enjoy the chapter !

* Logan's Pov *

I can not believe I just said that .

Sam looked at me with wide eyes as she sat up on her bed . She stayed quiet for a while but eventually spoke up .

" H-How do you know- WAIT NO . I didn't kiss him ! He kissed me ! I had no Idea why he did it-"

" I saw you two . Kissing that day . I followed you guys upstairs to be sure that you were okay . Wonderful surprise I got . " I interrupted her .

" Listen Logan , he kissed me . No the other way around ! I don't like him , I don't like any of you ! " She protested . My face fell as any hope that she liked me the slightest bit was lost . She noticed my sad face and frowned .

" No no ! I didn't mean it like that ! I don't hate any of you , I just don't .. Like-Like anyone . " She said , taking my sadness the wrong way and assuming that I thought she hated us . I smiled a bit , trying to convince her that I was okay when I really wasn't at all . Not the least bit .

" Did you really mean it when you said you would stay here forever ? " I said after a long pause out of the blue .

" Wha- Ofcourse . I meant every single word . " She told me seriously . Suddenly she winced and burried her head in her pillow .

" I am so sorry , I completly forgot about your- "

" Don't , you don't need to be sorry . I can take the pain . Im tough enough . " She said , trying to smile .

" Yeah you are pretty tough Sam . But for now , your on in the first class area run by me . Need anything , feel free to ask . Anything what so ever . First class , is the BEST so no worries about that ! " I told her . She let out a weak chuckle and nodded . But after a minute or two she widened her eyes and stood up from her bed .

" I think I'm g-gonna , throw up- " She began . I got up properly and grabbed her hand , supporting her and taking her to the bathroom . Thank god she got there in time cause the second we got in , she let it all out in the toilet .

Dont get me wrong , I was NOT watching the whole thing happily , I looked away while still holding her hair back . Something a girl would do , I know . But I had to do it for her .

She started coughing a lot and went to the sink to wash up .

" Urghh . I've got that horrible taste in my mouth and it's disgusting . I think I'm gonna - " She began before almost collapsing to the floor . Key word , ALMOST .Cause I got a hold of her before she did .

" I think you need to get back in bed . " I said as I took her and she got back in . I sat down on the chair next to her bed while she lay in it , not asleep .

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door .

" I wonder who that is . " I mumbled as I went and opened it . Carlos came in leaving me with a frown cause he was JUST here a while ago . I close the door as he got in and turned to him.

" Hey Sam ! Hey Logan ." He said turning to her first , then me .

" Hey Carlos , What's up ? " She replied in a hoarse tone .

" Are you alright ? " He asked her softly .

" I just threw up and I feel horrible . My stomach is empty and my throat feels weird ." She complained .

" Have no fear , Doctor Garcia is here ! Have a corn-dog , it makes it better . It makes everything better ." He said , taking a corn-dog out from nowhere and handing it to her . She took it and had a bite .

" I feel better already Doctor . Thanks ! " She said with a smile on her face . A real one . This made me jealous firstly cause I WAS THE DOCTOR , not Carlos . And corn-dogs aren't the solution to EVERYTHING anyway !

Secondly , ... He made her smile .

Which was great cause I love her smile , I really do . But ...

She smiled cause of him . Not me .

" I almost forgot why I was here ! LOGAN ! " He said turning to me with a worried expression on his face .

" Camille's looking for you . And she's mad . " He told me . I widened my eyes at this as I slapped myself .

I FORGOT ABOUT CAMILLE .

My girlfriend .

HOW CAN I BE THIS STUPID ?

I HAVE NEVER BEEN STUPID IN MY LIFE !

Why wasn't I smart ? This time of all times .

Camille was great . She was a great person and everything .

I couldn't do this to her .

I feel terrible .

" Whats wrong ? " Sam asked us . I looked at her with a guilty look on my face as I remembered Camille again .

" I'm sorry . " I mumbled before running out the door looking for her .

As I did this , I realized something .

Even if all four of us liked the same girl , we would never let it get in the way of our friendship . One thing that proved this was the fact that Carlos was worried for me instead of happy that I was in a mess .

We are like brothers . And that won't ever change .

I walked into the pool area and I spotted her . She was sitting there with a mixed expression on her face .

" H-Hey . " I said as I walked towards her .

" Logan ! " She said as she gave me a hug .

" Where have you been ?! I know I've been working on this role I had and I was busy but I was still around ! Where did you run off to and not decide to text , meet up or call me ? " She asked me in a slightly angry and annoyed tone .

" Uh ... Okay , you won't take this the wrong way right ? " I asked her softly .

" No , depends . But go on . " She replied .

" The thing was , All four of us met this girl called Sam a few days ago -Don't worry , she's no more than a friend . I don't feel that way . " I said - well a better word to use would be sorta lied . I hate to admit it it but I was obviously not telling the WHOL truth . Well anyway , I _lied_ looking at her slightly jealous but mostly worried face .

" So we all became friends and everything . She's a great person even though she's probably a girl version of Carlos . So adrag or two passed and we hung out . Then one nighfriend two friends , her and us all were habing a sleepover one night when something happened and she just stormed out . So it's been something like a day and she- She's been really sick , a horrible headache , so bad she couldn't stand up , bad cold , she even threw up pretty bad a while ago . We've just been pretty busy with that and I just ... I'm sorry if I - " I explained before I got interrupted by her giving me a kiss .

" Wha- "

" I understand . Its okay Logan ! Just don't ... forget about me again , alright ? " She said , walking away .

" Thank god that went well . " I mumbled to myself as I walked back into Sam's Apartment .

Why was I hearing laughing-

My question was answered as I walked in as I saw Carlos , Sam , AND Carly sitting on Sam's bed . Sam sitting in the middle holding a laptop , and Carlos and Carly sitting on sides . And might I mention , ALL laughing .

" Well I see someone's felling better . And hey Carly ! " I said as I sat down on a chair . Carly waved at me and Sam paused whatever they were watching .

" Well surprisingly my headache has gotten better even though it's barely been an hour . And I JUST had food ! That's got to be good news eh ? " Sam told me .

" Well that's good , what did you eat ? " I asked her as she looked at Carlos .

" Don't tell me ... " I paused as she looked at me .

" Corndogs ? " I asked both her and Carlos . They burst out laughing but still nodded . I rolled my eyes at those two and Carly chuckled .

" You must have been hungry and you probably just had one or two . Want me to make you a sandwitch ? " I asked her .

" I actually am hungry ... That'd be great , thanks Logan ! " She said with a smile .

" For me too ? " Carlos asked .

" No . " I answered .

" Please please please please please please- "

" Okay ! " I said before walking into the kitchen to make the sandwitches . I was in the middle of making them when Carly came in .

" Hey .. " She said .

" Hey .. " I replied .

" So how'd it go with Camille ? " She asked me .

" Fine- Wait , How do you know about her ?! " I asked her with surprise .

" Carlos told us . " She simply answered .

" Oh .. Well it went fine . Nothing bad happened . "

" Well something bad's about to happen ! You have a girlfriend and you have a crush on Sam ! " She whispered furiously .

" I know ... " I mumbled as I looked down .

" You have to do something ... You have to choose one of them RIGHT now . You can't have two Logan . I know you like Sam but ... "

" I can't do this to Camille . I know . I guess I'll just ... Forget about ... Sam ... " I told her .

" It's gonna be hard to forget though ... But I'm if you need anything , okay ? " She replied with a smile . I nodded and gave her a hug .

Well that HAD to be the time where Sam walked in .

" Oh .. Sam .. Hey ! " I said awkwardly .

" Hey ... What took you so long ? "She replied . Either she saw me with Carly and chose to ignore it or she didn't see us at all . Weird ...

" Sorry ,just got lost in my thoughts . Here ! " I said , handing Sam a sandwich .

" Thanks ! " Sam said as Carlos walked in the room and grabbed his sandwich .

" Hey Logan , how'd it go with Camille ? " He asked after he took a bite and put it down .

" Yeah ,I never knew you had a girlfriend ! " Sam said with raised eyebrows .

" Must have slipped my mind . " I told her .

" Well anyway ... It went fine . Nothing bad happened. " I told them .

" Thats good to know ! " Carlos said as he took a last bite of his sandwich , finishing it . How he finished it THAT fast , I have no idea . And as I looked at Sam I realized she had finished eating hers too .

" How'd you two eat so fast ? " I asked them both . They looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing . I looked at them with an amused look before sighing .

" Atleast one things for sure . " I told them all . They both stopped laughing and Sam looked at me .

" And what might that be ? " She asked me .

" Samantha Puckett is back to her old self . " I said , using her full name which obviously made her give me a punch on the arm .

" Ouch ! That hurt ! " I said .

" Why else do you think I did it ? "

" What ? Should I call you Sammy instead ? " I asked her .

" Uh ... Well ... " She mumbled before I gave her a smirk .

" No you should just call me Sam . Now is that so hard ? " She replied while going into the next room and turning on the T.V .

" Yeah , Sams back alright . " Carly said with a chuckle . We walked into the T.V room and sat down next to Sam .

" Wait I just realized something . Where did Kendall and James disappear off to ? " Sam asked , turning to us .

" I think they were talking to Freddie or something . " Carly answered .

" Well why don't we go check ? I haven't been out in a while anyway . " Sam asked us , getting up .

" Slow down there . Im no Doctor but your still a bit sick Sam . You need to rest Atleast for today . " Carlos tried to tell her .

" I'm fine ! I can rest at night ! I'm in perfectly fine shape to go out since I haven't in a while ! You can't make Sam Puckett do something she dosnt want to do . " She told him .

" Well fine then , Let's go ! " Carly said as we all got up and walked outside .

* James' Pov *

" So ... " I muttered , not knowing what to say .

" So ... Your like Best Friends with Sam and Carly right ? " Kendall asked him , not knowing what to do .

" Uh , yeah ... " Freddie replied awkwardly . We all sat there , having no idea why Carly left us like this .

" Okay , this is stupid . Lets just get to know each other and not get up to a bad start , okay ? " Freddie said , ending the awkward silence . Which was good .

" Sure . " I said gladly .

" Well as you can see , Logan's the smart one , he wants to be a Doctor or something later on . Carlos , is the crazy one . That guy loves his helmet and corndogs . I , am ...The leader I guess ? I don't really know . " Kendall said ,pausing for a second . I used the chance to just randomly take out a mirror and look at my amazing self .

" And James as you can see , loves himself . " Kendall said , pointing at me .

" What isn't there to like about me ? " I said . They both laughed taking it as a joke when it clearly wasn't , but Nevermind .

Suddenly Kendall's phone beeped , meaning he got a message . He read it and as he finished , he looked like he had a scared look on his face .

" I need to go do something . " He mumbled nervously as he walked away . Me and Freddie looked a each other witherased eyebrows wondering what Kendall was up to . After he left we talked for a while , about random things mostly . And he wasn't ... Too bad a guy .

After an hour or two , Kendall came back . With a more relieved expression on his face then he had when he got that message .

" What were you up to ? " I asked him as he sat down .

" I was talking to Jo . We didn't meet up or talk and it had been a few days so ... Yeah . " He explained .

" Jo ? Who's Jo ? " Freddie asked us . Kendall looked at me , glared at me would be better to say , as he was trying to tell me something . Like ... He didn't want Freddie to know he had a girlfriend or something . And with that I realized something . With Jo and Camille still in the picture , This is between only me , and Carlos . And hopefully not Freddie . Deciding to let Freddie know about Kendall being taken already so he couldn't like anyone , I spoke up .

" She's Kendall's girlfriend . " I told him . I heard Kendall groan but I shook it off .

" Really ? Who has girlfriends and who doesn't out of you four ? " Freddie asked .

" Only him and Logan . Me and Carlos are single . " I told him .

" So you don't like Sam ? " Freddie asked Kendall out of nowhere . Kendall smiled but I noticed something Evil in it .

" I don't . But I think James does- " He began before I tried to cut him off . Freddie stared at me with wide eyes as I glared at Kendall .

" You like her- " Freddie began .

" WHY DID YOU SAY THAT ?! " I shouted at Kendall .


	7. Chapter 7 : Curiosity and Heartbreak

Oh my god when was the last time I updated-

IM SO SORRY .

You guys must hate me .

No really I'm so sorry . I love updating and you guys reading my story so ... The only thing is that sometimes I either forget and I'm really busy ...

So I'm sorry . But I love all my readers . Which is why a slightly longer chapter is in store for you . This one is REALLY long but the others wot be the same . This one is just long cause it came out like it and I made it long for you .

BUT . AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS CRYING A WATERFALL NONSTOP WHEN I WATCHED BIG TIME DREAMS ?

Seriously ! IT WAS PERFECT .

Carlexa , WHICH I FOUND ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE IN EVERY WAY .

And Jucy ? I swear I did NOT expect that . BUT IT WAS SO SWEET !

KENDALL BEING THE GUY HE IS . Made me cry . ' This , being up here with you guys is my dream . '

AND LOGAN THE FUNNY GUY HE IS MADE ME LAUGH SO MUCH .

But... I cried ... A lot ... We Are Music video ... They showed clips from the other seasons and ...

I woke up last Thursday pretty ... Excited ... But I ... Realized it was over ...

Ever since then I've been listening to We Are do much and I love it SO MUCH but sometimes I still cry .

Dont blame me . I really loved the show .

Amd one things for sure .

Ill forever and always love Schmidt , Maslow , Pena and Henderson .

But I'll NEVER forget or stop Loving Knight , Diamond , Garcia or Mitchell .

Those 4 guys in the show , will always be my four idols . And I'll love them till thesee one I die .

Forever a Rusher till the end .

Onwards with the reviews .

**PinaySeddier :** Aww , thanks ! I try my best and I'm really glad you like it . Your comments make me really happy , so thank you for always commenting !

**Bria :** I'm so glad you like it ! I'll update as often as I can , sorry for the waits !

**Guest :** I'm really happy that you like it already ! I'll update now and then so don't worry :)

And for no reason I wanna add that I'm listening to Next Step , Rich Girl and Shot in the Dark , while writing this . Mostly those three xD

I feel like dancing to Next Step crazily for some reason .

But since this chapter was so long and it took me a really long time to write it , the song that I listened to MOST while writing this , was Heartbreak Girl .

By 5SOS you know ! I Reallt like their music and I'm starting to like them ever since I went to that One Direction concert on the 9th In Staples Center LA .

Yeah I went to a 1D concert . And might I add , BEST NIGHT OF MY FREAKIN LIFE .

Even a bunch of Youtubers went to it ! Like Aflie , Louis , Tyler and so many more .

But eh , if you want to ask me how it went , PM me , cause it'll be too long to write here xD

Thank you for the reviews and lets go on with the story !

* Sam's Pov *

We all walked outside looking for Kendall , James , and Freddie .

We looked around and saw Freddie hanging around by the pool .

" Hey Freddie ! " Carly went over as we all followed behind her .

" Have you seen James and Ke- " I began before I saw who seemed to be Kendall running away from something .

" Oh there he is ! " Carlos pointed out .

" Kendalls there . So where is Ja- " I began again before I saw James . Who seemed to be the one after Kendall .

" Hey you two , stop running ! What happened ? " Logan asked them . They kept on running , or should I say in James' case , chasing Kendall all over the place .

" Stop ! " Carlos tried , but it didn't work again .

" STOP OR I WILL COME THERE AND MAKE YOU . This is the last time we'll ask ! " I shouted , making them stop right I front of us .

" What the heck is wrong with you two ?! I just got mostly better and I see you chasing Kendall James ? What happened ? " I asked them both with a frown on my face .

" HE- " James began but immediately stopped with wide eyes .

" I just hid his lucky comb . But I gave it back to him so all's good . " Kendall interrupted him . I gave them a ' Oh really ? ' look but decided to forget it .

" Okay here's the deal . I know it dosnt seem like it but I've noticed you four have been acting slightly weird . And what , are you guys secretly fighting over something ? I know I'm not usually the person to give advice cause all I normally do is eat bacon and things all day , but listen up . If that's the case and you guys are fighting over something , then even though I haven't known you guys for FOREVER , I do know that you guys are best friends . Real best friends . Even though I may not be that smart i do know that your not supposed to be fighting over small things , which is what this seems to be . You cant risk your friendship over something small can you ? And your my best friends too . And I don't want you fighting . " I told Kendall , James , Carlos and Logan after a small pause . They all looked at me slightly surprised for a while .

" I've never seen you say anything like that Sam . " Freddie told me .

" Shut up Fredward . " I replied .

All four guys were still not talking .

" Was that a bit too much ? Uh ... - " I began .

" Thanks Sam , sorry about us acting weird . " Kendall said suddenly giving me a hug . For some reason I laughed and hugged him back .

" Thanks Sam , I don't know why we were acting weird ... We should stop fighting . " James mumbled as he looked at Carlos , Kendall and Logan . They all nodded with slight smiles on their faces . Then he came and gave me a hug too . Too annoythin I ruffled his hair as he pulled away from the hug .

" Hey ! This look took ages to perfect ! " He said with a slight frown .

" So ? " I asked him simply as I did it again . He stood back from me as I did that .

" No more hugging . " He said .

" Okay then . Your loss . " I admitted in a mater of factly tone .

" Hmph ." He mumbled looking away .

" THANKS SAMMY ! " Logan and Carlos shouted making me flinch at the nickname . Not that I hated it ... Just made me flinch . The second they said that they both of them practically SQUISHED me in a hug .

" URGH . I just got better ! Do you guys really want me to die of suffocation ? " I asked them . They laughed before pulling away .

" Aww aren't you being sweet Sam ? " Carly commented on me jokengly . I glared at her and the guys burst out laughing .

" Hmph . " I murmured . She laughed and looked at me .

" Hey anyway , I was thinking of going out for shopping or something , wanna come ? " She asked me .

" Meh . Not really , Ill stay here . When'll you be back Carls ? " I asked her .

" Around dinner time I guess . " She replied .

" And I need to go now , see you guys later! " She added as she turned away .

" SEE YA ! " All of us shouted .

" You wanna come with us you two ? We were going to go do something back in the apartment . " Carlos asked me and Freddie . While Freddie hesitantly nodded I decided to just hang around by the pool

" I just feel like staying here if that's okay . " I replied .

" Sure . " Logan answered with a smile as they all walks awat too .

I stayed near the pool just sitting on a chair , thinking about nothing and just relaxing I guess .

Suddenly a girl- more like two girls came and towards me .

" Hey , Um are these seats taken ? " The blonde one said .

" Nope , feel free . " I said gesturing to the chairs . They both sat on each side of me .

" I'm Jo . " The blonde one said . She seemed pretty nice .

" And I'm Camille . " The One with dark brown hair said . She seemed nice too , both seemed like not so bad people .

" Samantha Puckett , better known as Sam though , I don't really like people calling me Samantha. " I introduced myself . Thu chuckled and nodded .

" Nice to meet you Sam ! " Camille said .

" Same to you guys- "

" Sam ? Why does that name sound- Wait a second , do you by any chance know Kendall , Logan , Carlos and James ? " Camille asked me .

" Yeah I do actually . Why ? " I asked .

" I'm Logan's Girlfriend ! " She said with a smile . I raised my eyebrows at this but shrugged it off .

" And you ? " I asked Jo thinking she was one of their girlfriends too .

" Kendall's . " She added with a smile too . I once again felt weird- Wait . I didn't know Kendall had a girlfriend ! Meh ... You Learn new things every so often I guess ...

" That's nice to know . " I replied smiling. So much smiling ...

" Hey Sam , why don't we three get to know each other ? " Jo asked me . I nodded thinking it would be good to have any other friend/best friend who is a girl other than Carly .

After that we talked for ages .

And they were pretty fun girls ,they seemed awesome .

I actually got along with them pretty well and it seemed like we clicked instantly .

* Carlos' Pov *

" She was right ... We shouldn't let this get to us . " I told the boys after Sam left .

" As much as ... Nothing- Uh ... I have Camille and surely Kendall has Jo . So you and James are left with her .. If you want .. " Logan replied to me with a slight smile , but since we knew him so much I could see the pain in it.

" Bur honestly ... I think you should give her some space . I'm not saying this because of ... You know .. But she- ... I think we-you guys should be better friends with her before making a move or something . " Kendall added .

" Yeach .. Point taken ... As hard as this'll be , we'll stay friends with her for the time being . " James answered .

We all agreed at this , realizing it was stupid to fight even though we liked her .

So we hung around doing our usual things when I asked the boys if we should go to the pool . James was in the bathroom so I guess he would come down later ..

" Um ... I'll be down in a sec , I'll tell James to come too . " Logan mumbled with a slight smile again . Me and Kendall nodded and went out .

As soon as we were by the pool the first thing I saw was Sam , with Jo and Camille mighy I add . I nudged Kendall and he looked towards them too .

" That's so ironic .. " I mumbled .

I decided to walk over to them .

" Hey girls ! " I said as I walked up to them .

" Hey Carlos ! " They said .

" What's up- " I began before Kendall came over and said Hi .

" Hey Kendall ! " Jo said before going over to hug him .

" Hey ! " Camille said .

" Hey. " Sam said too . We sat down next to them and struck up a random conversation .

After which I realized that Logan and James hadn't come down yet .

" Hey where are Logan and James- "

" I'll go get them ! Wonder what they are doing .. " Kendall said quickly before running off to find them .

" He keeps on interrupting me ! " I mumbled jokingly making Sam laugh .

" Is he okay ? He's acting all weird . " She asked me .

" I guess he's okay .. " I shrugged . Once again we started talking about random things and said we had nothing to do today when an idea came to mind .

" Hey Sam , Wanna go somewhere tonight ? Like uh ... A picnic or something ? " I asked her after working up the courage . Camille and Jo looked at me with raised eyebrows but to ... My ... Regret ... I kinda had to lie .

" No no . It's not what you uh ... Think ! Yeah , it's just as friends . " I told them giving them the most convincing smile I could .

" I wanna get to know you better , you know . " I added looking at Sam again .

" Well sure I guess . I'll just go change and be right back . See ya ! " She said as she walked away .

" Carlos . " Camille said , after Sam left .

" Do you like her ? " Jo asked me . I looked at them with wide eyes as I looked away nervously .

" I uh ... No . I mean ... Yes ... MAYBE . " I mumbled knowing they would eventually figure it out even I'd I didn't tell them .

" Aww that so cute. " Jo said making me frown slightly .

" I can't rush her as much as I like her . I don't want her to feel ... Weird . Just like ... Uh ... Kendall told us , to get to know her first and be better friends before making a move- "

" Wait Us ? " Camille raised her eyebrows .

" Me ... And the- ... James . " I told them , about to say the rest of the boys but said James instead . I hated the fact that James could easily find his way into making a girl like her sometimes but I barely could .

" You both like her ? " Jo asked me again .

" Y-Yeah ... " I replied .

" Hey , please dot tell her about ANY of this , okay ? I just ... Don't want her to know yet .. " I told them . They nodded , giving me a sympathetic smile .

" I think I need to go back into the apartment for a second ... Bye ! " I told them after a while , walking away as they waved . I went up and into our apartment .

" Why didn't you guys come down ? " I asked them as I looked for a basket .

" Cause we didn't want to interrupt you and Sa- " James began angrily before Logan nudged him with his elbow . James frowned at him but I decided to ignore them and get my Picnic basket ready with food .

" Where are YOU going huh ? " Kendall asked me with raised eyebrows .

" Me ? I'm um ... I wanna go for a picnic . By myself . Just felt like some alone time you know ... " I replied .

" Then why are you putting two of everything into that basket ? " Logan asked with a slight frown .

" I might get hungry ! Yeah , just in case . I mean I'm starving right now anyway . " I told him , more like mostly lied to him but ... You get my point . Logan looked at me , not believing my answer , but he seemed to take it in after a minute or two .

" Well I need to go , see you guys later ! " I said as I ran out with my now filled basket .

On my way down I bumped into none other then Sam herself .

" Hey ! " She said with a smile .

" Mmm ... What's that great smell ? " She asked looking at the basket .

" You'll find out later . " I told her with a laugh as we got outside the hotel .

We walked and walked until we reached a park .

I didn't take her to the park everyone usualy goes to , but a different one .

It was honestly a special , nice place because not many people came to it , much less knew about it . But it was prettier than any big one's around .

" This has ... Such pretty flowers ... This is so ... Nice .. " Sam mumbled in awe . It was getting darker but the lights in the park were still on , as in like the street lights .

We sat down and I put the basket down and layed the blanket on the grass . I took the plates out , each with a big portion of something Mama Knight made . And believe me , it was delicious . And luckily sill hot .

" LASAGNA ?! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVED THIS STUFF ? " She shouted . I couldn't help but slightly laugh at her excitednes but I loved it too .

" I have no idea . " I told her . She grinned for a second before we began eating . We slowly ate at , making random conversation .

" What is your favourite colour ? " I asked her while we were asking random questions .

" Brown ! " She answered .

" Really ? Any reason ? " I asked out of curiosity with a small laugh .

" Cause it's the colour of Meat and Gravy . Why'd you ask ? " She answered seriously .

" No reason . It's just that I haven't seen much people who's favourite colour is brown . " I answered .

" Is that a bad thing ? " She asked frowning slightly .

" No ! Ofcourse not ! It's cute . " I admitted shyly . She smiled and looked down .

" Thats a first . " She mumbled .

" Huh ? "

" Its just that .. I'm sure most people think I'm too ... Boyish ... And think I should be more girly or something like that . "

" No way . Your awesome the way you are . And I- um ... I mean we all , Me , Carly , Freddie , Logan , Kendall and .. James ... We love you for being you . " I replied .

" Aww thanks Los . Your awesome too . You all are . " She answered as she gave me a tight hug .

" Okay , moving on . So ... Why do you wear the helmet all the time ? Your not wearing it now but- " She began before I tot my helmet out of nowhere and put it on .

" This ? "

" How'd you do tha- Nevermind . " She mumbled .

" Oh um ... I just feel ... Safer without it . I love my helmet . " I answered , patting it .

" You look cute in it , it suits you . " Sam said with a wink , which made me blush . And instead of being like most people and commebting on why I was blushing or something like that , she barely held back a laugh .

She wasn't like most girls ...

" Hey Sam ? " I asked about an hour later I think as we were looking at the stars .

" They're so pretty .. " She mumbled ignoring me .

" Yes , you are . " I replied . She suddenly looked at me with an amused look on her face , as well as a smile as she playfully rolled her eyes .

" As cheesy as that was , its cute . Thanks Carlos . " She said smiling .

" And what were you saying ? " She asked .

" Remember that Kiss ? " I aske her a question that would make the air awkward but it was something I had to do .

" I mean it when I say I liked it . " I told her , sudden confidence bursting through me .

" R-Really ? " She asked surprised .

" Yeah . "

" But I don't know ..." She mumbled .

" You don't have to say anything or do anything , I don't want anything to be awkward between us . I'm just putting it out there that I might possibly like you . And that I'll always be there for you no matter what . " I explained to her .

" Thanks Carlos ... " She said softly . She looked Ito my eyes and before I knew it she gave me a quick kiss and pulled away in a matter of seconds . She was smiling and so was I . No awkwardness .

But I heard a rustle of leaves and a twig snapping . I turned around to see no one there but I couldny help but think someone was watching us or something .

" I think we should go . It's getting late . " Sam said , getting up and clearing away the things .

" Okay ! Oh- Wait ! I just remembered . " I said as I got up too . I took a ironically brown box out of my pocket and looked at Sam .

" What ? " Sam asked curious .

" I got something for you . " I said as I opened the box , revealing the braclet made of gold with the letters P.P on them which were yet again ironically made of brown gems .

" Wow ... This is so ... Nice ... And what does P.P stand for may I ask ? " She asked .

" Princess Puckett . Just thought it would be funny every time you look at it and you think of that . " I said smiling .

" I love it . " She said ginning .

" NOW BOW DOWN TO YOUR PRINCESS . " She shouted randomly . I burst out laughing but bowed down .

" Let's go him your majesty . " I said in a fancy tone as I got up again and took her arm as we walked back to the Palmwoods .

* Logan's Pov *

Okay yes , I was not convinced that Carlos was going for a ' Picnic ' alone .

So I let curiosity take the better of me and well I decided to follow him .

" Where are you going ? " Kendall asked me with raised eyebrows .

" To check who is ACTUALLY going with since I'm pretty sure he's not going alone . " I said as I left without another word .

I walked down the stairs since I didn't want to go with Carlos down the elevator , cause then he might know I'm following him . So once I reached down in the lobby , surprisingly I was there before him . But just in time , the elevator opened and I had to hide behind a plant .

But then I realized two people came out instead of one .

Sure Carlos came out , but with him ...

Sam .

He couldn't ... Be going on a date with her or something right ?

It looked like it .

But even if it wasn't , the fact that they were obviously going to a picnic together was still SOMETHING .

I slowly followed them , realizing that they were getting away . I got a message on my phone and I took it out to see that it was Camille . But I was in such a hurry that I didn't even read it . I put my phone on silent , put it back in my pocket and started following them again .

They both walked untill they reached a small park , small but it had some really nice flowers that were really pretty . I hid behind the tree's and it was a pretty good hideout .

I heard Sam saying the flowers were pretty and I couldn't help but think _' Not as pretty as you . '_ But I couldn't say that out loud now can I ?

They sat down and layed the blanket on the grass . Carlos took out two plates with big portions of what seemed like ... Lasagna ?

" LASAGNA ?! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVED THIS STUFF ? " Sam shouted happily .

" I have no idea . " Carlos replied making Sam grin before they started eating .

I stood there for ages listening to them talking . It even got dark and the moon and stars came out . I was starting to get worried that Sam might like Carlos or something but I hook it off .

" They're so pretty .. " Sam mumbled .

" Yes , you are . " Carlos replied . I frowned as he beat me to it . I realized I liked her so much that I would take any opportunity to tell her how awesome , amazing , beautiful , funny she was and I could go on for ages but I wont .

" As cheesy as that was , its cute . Thanks Carlos . " Sam said smiling .

" And what were you saying ? " She asked .

" Remember that Kiss ? " Carlos asked her , making me frown and feel horribly jealous .

" I mean it when I say I liked it . " He continued ,

" R-Really ? " She asked surprised .

" Yeah . "

" But I don't know ..." She mumbled .

" You don't have to say anything or do anything , I don't want anything to be awkward between us . I'm just putting it out there that I might possibly like you . And that I'll always be there for you no matter what . " He explained to her . As much as I loved her , Carlos did too , and so did James and Kendall . But I really honestly did like her . I'd be lying if I said losing her was something I could handle .

I get Mad , I get curious , I get worried I get Jealous . That's only cause I care so much .

" Thanks Carlos ... " She said softly . Then she looked into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss .

Thats what hit me .

Heartbreak hit me and I ran away not caring what noise I made . I ran as fast as my legs could carry me backs to the hotel and went back up into our apartment .

" Hey Logan- " James began before seeing the state I was in .

" You okay ? " Him and Kendall asked me at the same time .

" No , No I'm not. " I replied while Trina to wipe my years away but failing .

" This is the second time . The second time I've seen them both kissing , and what's worst , she kissed hint this time . I don't know why it was but ... She kissed him for sure . " I got out and started silently sobbing for a minute .

" W-Wait ... " Kendall looked at me with wide eyes .

" It was Sam who was with Carlos ? " James asked . I nodded as I decided to wipe my tears away .

" T-They've kissed before ? " He continued .

" Yeah , t-that day Carlos thought Sam hated him when we were playing truth or dare . " I told them .

That very second , the door opened revealing Carlos , AND Sam .

" Hey guys ! " They said happily but stopped once they noticed the tense air .

" Where did you two go together ? And don't Ben bother lying . " Kendall said frowning slightly .

Well I guess that saying is right anyway .

Curiosity does kill the cat .

More like break's it's heart it my case .


End file.
